Tuyo sera
by Needle Gunner
Summary: AU. Raku awakes to something he will never forget. Raku x Yandere!Chitoge. One-shot lemon. Constructive criticisms and suggestions welcome.


**What's up guys? Needle Gunner here, and I think it's time that I wrote some Nisekoi stuff! Be warned. though. This won't be exactly pretty. Lemme know what you guys think in the reviews, and add some constructive criticisms and suggestions for improving the story and my writing overall with them. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Soy el fuego que arde tu piel_  
 _Soy el agua que mata tu sed_  
 _El castillo, la torre, yo soy_  
 _La espada que guarda el caudal..._

I was singing along to the tune in my head when...

"Good morning, darling."

"Good morn- WTF? AAAAAHH! CHITOGE! WHERE ARE YOUR CLO- ACH, SCHEIßE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

I looked around to find myself unrestrained. I was still in my cadet fatigues, but my pant zipper was down, and my, uh, main gun was inside somewhere it shouldn't be.

"I'm sorry, Raku... I can't hold back anymore. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you. I love youuu~"

I then looked at Chitoge, and I nearly fainted from what I saw.

She only had her signature ribbon on. Her face was that of an obsessive-possesive psycho stalker chick. Blood covered her face and arms, but she looked like she wasn't in pain. I looked at my main gun and sure enough, it was also bloodied, but Chitoge spoke again before I managed to ask questions.

"Claude was restricting my breathing room, y'know? He even tried to force himself on me. You could only imagine the feeling of betrayal I felt then. I found a knife on the floor and reminded him of my true love for you as I stabbed him to death. He got in the way of our love, Raku, and he paid for it. "

My heart sank. Chitoge was a good fighter, I'll give her that, but killing a trained assassin supposed to protect her? God.

Bastard had it coming though.

"I ran to your house to try to hide, but the guys there said you were asleep. So I snuck my way in here, and found you asleep as a rock. My clothes were bloodied, so I took 'em all off. I must say, your gun tastes nice, Raku... So do your lips and man milk. Oh, how I wished you were awake to see us become one, darling..."

And then her hips started moving again. Shit, I wanted to get her off me, but knowing what happened, and considering what she can do, I just let her have her way with me. I had no choice.

"Aaaaahh... Ughhh... Raku... Raku! Oh yes! Yes! I love you! I love yoooouuuuu!"

 _Tú, el aire que respiro yo_  
 _Y la luz de la luna en el mar_  
 _La garganta que ansío mojar_  
 _Que temo ahogar de amor_

"Stop, Chitoge, please stop... I'm hurting... Please, Chitoge, stop... I can't take it anymore..."

She then put her lips on mine and opened my mouth with her tongue. I couldn't resist. I was too shocked to do so. Up until now, she was just being a cutesy wutesy tsundere in an invisible gorilla suit. Now she was... She was... Something else entirely. I couldn't imagine this being fine, even if the girl eating out my tongue was Kosaki herself.

She then put my hands on her chest and said, "This beats for you and only you, Raku, so please, stop looking at other girls lecherously. Use me, abuse me, I don't give a damn about everyone else.

"As long as I make you happy, I'm fine. And these, yes these, are yours to always ogle and play with anytime. I love you, darling. I really do. So please, stop having dirty thoughts about Kosaki-chan and start thinking of me as a woman. I know about what you feel about each other. Don't worry, darling, as long as she doesn't try and take you from me, she'll be fine. That Marika though..."

I can only watch Chitoge's crazed expressions as she bounced up and down until I had no choice but to fire the main gun. Her insides were just too warm to resist firing any longer.

"Not bad for your, uh, I mean, OUR first time, darling. Ohhh... You feel so warm inside me... So, Raku, what should we name our baby/babies? We can't just lay down here and just make things up as we go, y'know?"

She was still not satisfied, so she started moving her hips once more. It was the last straw. I tried pushing her off me, but this time she managed to restrain me with my own rifle's sling. I could only scream for help as she kept pushing my main gun to fire.

"AAAAHHHHH! BOZHE MOY, POMOGITE MNE! POMOGITE MNE! AAAAAAHHHHH! GOD HELP ME! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP! CHITOGEEEE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP IT! CHITOGEEEEEEEEE!"

*Meanwhile, outside Raku's room*

"And that's a wrap, fellas! Our little boss man has gone through the rite of passage! Say, how about we make a bet about the next generation of the family?"

"Shut up, dude, he needs our fucking help! Let's barge in and get that gorilla off him!"

"Hey, holmes, you calling our Princesita a gorilla? Chingga tu madre, pendejo!"

"Chill, ese, chill! I'm just kidding! Anyway, have you heard of the news? Claude's been found dead with numerous stab wounds. I can't hear exactly what they were saying, but I think Kirisaki-san knows something about it..."

"That puto Claudio... He's always had eyes for our Princesita ever since she was a fucking baby, amigo. Culero always tried to keep Princesita away from other kids, stopping her from gaining new friends. And then our amigo Raku here arrived..."

*Back inside the room*

"GUYS! HELP ME! PLEASE! I CAN'T FIGHT OFF CHITOGE ANYMORE! SHE'S TIED ME UP HERE! HEEELP!"

"It's no use, darling. Calm down. It's me. Don't worry. You'll be just fine. I'll keep you forever. I love you, Raku. I love you. Please stop convulsing and accept my feelings. If you don't, I-"

"Please, Chitoge... Stop it... I... I can't hold on much longer... I... I... I love you too, Chitoge... But this, this is way too much for us... So please... Stop... In the name of the great Eddie Guerrero, please, stop..."

And then I fainted just as my main gun fired for about the second time.

 _Y cuáles deseos me vas a dar, oh_  
 _Dices tu, mi tesoro basta con mirarlo_  
 _Y tuyo será, y tuyo será_


End file.
